


Shattered By Broken Dreams

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [12]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Young Matt, heart broken Shads, partying hard back in the day, the girls love Matt, throwback chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: 2003 Part Dos"But off stage, she had left a heart-broken shell of a man behind."





	Shattered By Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, Val being kind of a bitch is part of this story. I love her in real life and I'm sure she's really cool!

Shadows did what he did best--get a crowd of young, antsy kids riled up and moshing by screaming and emitting the energy that he always did. These days it was all he was good for. On stage he was still the dynamic, eyelinered party animal. But off stage, she had left a heart-broken shell of a man behind.  
  
Always a huge part of the band and his life and their beginnings, he had finally hooked up with her, officially, on tour on 2001. Falling desperately and hopelessly in love, he gave everything in himself to her, and for more than a year they had been happy.  
She had claimed she loved the rock star life, the debauchery and craziness. He had claimed he'd stay true to her anyway. At first it was great, because she was always around. Then she tried to get into acting and was on tour less and less.  
  
This was when he'd discovered his penchant for watching. Rather than cheat on her, he asked Zack if he could just watch him and whatever groupie he hooked up with. Even though he'd really enjoyed it, that only happened a few times before he couldn't stand saying no to the throngs of women anymore. They assaulted him the most, especially back then--before Synyster had bothered working out and Zack's hair was all over the place and Christ had just joined the band and Jimmy, well Jimmy was Jimmy.

They drank every night and the girls were so hot and so easy and loved the dark, metalcore, vampiric look. He told himself that Valary said she wouldn't care and that made it okay--so for weeks he was fucking everything that he ran into backstage. But then she'd shown up out of nowhere one night and walked in on him fucking not one, but two women.  
They'd had an epic fight--yelling and causing a scene. She was blindingly angry and he was three sheets to the wind. He shouted in his threatening, deep voice that she claimed she loved the rock star life and she screamed that he'd promised.  
  
Matt had spent a couple of weeks calling her over and over, begging for her back, begging for her forgiveness. She'd answered the phone countless times, only to goad him into endless fights. Eventually she got tired of leading him on and officially ended it. His heart lay in pieces around him.

His band mates, his life long best friends, had no idea what to do. They watched as he fell into a depression that deeply worried them. He got into fights again, he drank, he cried. He'd write awful songs that they had to pretend to like and hope he'd forget about (which years later they would make so much fun of him for).  
  
The day she left him had been six months before Warped Tour. It had taken all of those six months for him to repair himself as best he could. His bandmates could stand him now. He was even fun to be around sometimes. He was even writing stuff that didn't suck again. But women? He hadn't been with anyone since. They all reminded him of her, of what they were capable of. He did his best not to be rude because they were fans, but sometimes when they got pushy, he'd lose it and his friends would have to haul him away.  
  
As it always had been, his catharsis was singing on stage, being a frontman.  
  
That day it was hot and sticky outside, but even if it meant his eyeliner ran a little bit, he didn't care. Even though they still played in the daytime, the crowd was great and as soon as they started playing, the fans were screaming along and moshing and going nuts.  
  
That's when he spotted the purple-haired goddess in the front, out of the corner of his eye. She was standing almost perfectly still, staring up at him. He smirked and walked to the other side of the stage so he wasn't phased.  
Fuck, she was beautiful. _Did he just think that?_ Not instead that she was probably a bitch, or a fucking slut?  
  
 _No, not her_. She was gorgeous. And he later noticed she was mouthing all the words as she finally started rocking out with everyone else. He wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't been attracted to anyone in so long.  
Eventually he got the courage up to lean on the high riser that was directly in front of her. And he glanced down at her, using his best line of defense towards the sexy goddess--those dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I wanted to get in something about the relationship that's been alluded to several times.  
> And we learn how Matt discovered he likes to watch :)


End file.
